


Olit puolisoni silloin

by ukko



Category: Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier (2017), Tuntematon sotilas | The Unknown Soldier - Väinö Linna
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, Ficlet, M/M, uh oh
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukko/pseuds/ukko
Summary: Vilho havahtuu ja huomaa olevansa suuressa tanssisalissa.





	Olit puolisoni silloin

Kasapanoksen heiton jälkeen Vilhon muisti katkeaa. Oli vain pimeys, ja nyt hän istuu penkillä, paikassa joka näyttää tanssi lavalta. Siellä on paljon ihmisiä, monta miestä uniformussa, välillä Vilho luulee tunnistavansa parin miehen, mutta ei se ole mahdollista. He hän olivat kuolleet sodassa. 

Musiikki pauhaa, korkokengät kopisee vasten lattiaa, ihmiset nauravat. Vilho katsoo sivusta ympärillään pyörivää hälinää, hän ei ole varma mitä hänen pitäisitehdä, saatika minne hänen pitäisi mennä. Pääsikö hän jo sodasta? Oliko sota jo loppunut? Hän ei muista, mutta jotenkin se ei tunnu niin tärkeältä juuri nyt. Nyt, hän voi istua rauhassa ja levätä hetken. Hän painaa päänsä käsiinsä ja sulkee silmänsä. 

Salissa alkaa soida musiikki, siitä tulee mieleen oma kivääri komppania. Vanhala ja hänen gramofoninsa, kuinka miehet yhdessä lauloivat vinyylien mukana, Rahikaisen äänen kantaessa ylitse muiden laulutaidonsa ansioista. Se miten he Hietasen kanssa katsahtivat toisiaan , molemmat hymyillen hieman humalassa kumpikin. Se miten Vilhon käsi oli eksynyt Hietasen käden päälle. Mutta sota oli vienyt Hietasenkin.  
Vilho painaa kämmeniään kovemmin silmiään vasten, Hietasen ajattelu sattuu. Hänen pitäisi keskittyä muistamaan missä on ja miten sinne oli edes päätynyt. Ehkä hän on vain seonnut, ja hän on paennut sairaalalta. Kohta varmaan joku tulisi ja veisi takaisin. 

''Vilho?'', Kuuluu ääni hänen edestään, Vilho katsahtaa ylös päin. Se ei ole lääkäri taikka hoitaja, vaan Urho Hietanen. 

Mutta se ei ole mahdollista, hän oli nähnyt tämän miehen ruumiin tiensivussa, Vilho muistaa kuinka oli kääntänyt ruumiin varmistaakseen,että kyseessä oli Hietanen. 

''Olen varmaan hullu'', Vilho kähisee, mutta ei käännä katsettaan miehestä, hän oli niin ikävöinyt tätä. Jos hän tosiaan oli hullu, ei se häntä haittaisi, jos saisi pitää tämän miehen rinnallaan. 

''Et sää mitää hullu oo, kuollu vaa'', Urho naurahtaa hieman. 

''Kuollut?'', Vilho kysyy kurtistaen kulmiaan, milloin muka? Täällähän hän oli. 

Urho katsoo tätä yhtä hämillään, kunnes polvistuu miehen eteen ottaen kiinni tämän käsistä. Vilho katsoo tätä, ja ymmärtää. Niin. Urhon kasvot oli tuhonnut kranaatinsirpale, mutta nyt hänen kasvoilla ei näkynyt jälkeäkään siitä että niin olisi edes tapahtunut. 

Nyt kun hän oikein pinnistää, muistaa hän sen kivun jonka luodit aiheutti, ja kuinka hän kaatui ojan pohjalle, ja miltä taivas oli juuri sinä hetkenä näyttänyt. 

''Aivan, niinhän siinä kävikin'', Vilho sanoo ja rutistaa Urhon käsiä. 

''Mää o tosi ilonen et mää saan nährä sut jälleen'', Urho hymähtää, ''vaikka olisin mää voinu vähän pirempää odottaa''. 

''Tehty mikä tehty'', Vilho sanoo, mutta ei tunne minkäänlaista katumusta. Ei se sota sen paremmaksi olisi muuttunut vaikka hän olisi siellä ollut loppuun asti. Näin on hyvä. 

''Haluisit sää tanssii mun kaa?'',  
Vilho katsoo edessään olevaa miestä ja nyökkää. 

Mikään ei estäisi heitä nyt.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspis tähän lyhyeen rykäsyyn lähti Samuli Putron 'Olet puolisoni nyt' kappaleesta. Mä liitän vahvasti sen kappaleen Hietalaan ja it hurts ni halusin äh kirjoittaa tälläsen. Koulun viedessä suurimman osan tällä hetkellä ajasta, oli kiva kirjoittaa ees jotain, vaikka lyhyeks tää jäiki.


End file.
